Trapped Tigress
by KiriKatana
Summary: Kelsey's defiance was rewarded with torture and her rage was blinding when she look to Lokesh with hatred evident in her eyes. When three people want to help her, she jumps on the chance to become free and find her tigers. But it comes at a heavy price.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Please R&R and tell me what you think. First Tiger's Curse fanfic and I'd like some feedback! Please enjoy:**

* * *

Even after hours of Lokesh's displeasure over her disobedience with refusing to tell him where Kishan's piece of amulet was, Kelsey kept her mouth shut. He threatened with killing Ren and Kishan, told her she would never see them again and would lock her away forever for him to use at his disposal. Her voice was thick when she told him she had no idea what he was talking about. She told him countless times that she had lost it. He knew Kelsey was lying, but regardless, she tried keeping the act for as long as she could.

"Tell me, Kelsey," Lokesh began and Kelsey let out a shuddering sigh from her place on the floor, sitting lotus style uncomfortably. An annoyed look crossed her captor's features, but he pursued for the truth. "Where is the amulet? I know you know, so do not lie again. Tell me where it is."

"I told you before_. I_. _Don't_. _Know_," she answered through clenched teeth.

Lokesh's lips thinned with impatience. "You _do_," he insisted.

"I don't."

His teeth gnashed together, securing a metal collar around her neck in addition to her wrists. The strong metal pinched the delicate skin under and surrounding it, and as she tried freeing herself, it began to redden. It was as if she were an animal. "Listen to me well, Kelsey. I will gleefully rip those tigers apart in front of your very eyes. You will be forced to bear me a son. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal," she replied, pushing the wobble from her voice. "But I still don't know where the amulet is. I don't have it." Without another word, Lokesh spun on his heel and left, leaving her and a guard alone.

Kelsey tilted her head at the heavily clad man and asked softly, "I don't suppose you'd let me go, would you?" The guard said nothing. "I thought not."

* * *

The night passed as Kelsey laid on the floor, quietly dozing. She slipped in and out of sleep, silently wishing that this was all a dream. She knew it wasn't, but she couldn't help but wishing.

Kelsey felt a splash of ice cold liquid splash onto her back and soaked her through her clothes. She sat up quickly, forgetting the collar and choked herself. She coughed, her fingers trying to pry the tight metal from her irritated skin. Her eyes lifted to the man that caused her abrupt rude awakening.

"You're awake," Lokesh grinned. "You look very much like a drowned cat."

She scowled, shivering when she realized he had dropped the temperature dangerously low. Kelsey's breath came out like an immense fog, fanning out in front of her body until it vanished. Already, the water began to freeze to her skin. Vaguely, it reminded her of the mermaid Kaeliora and how her tail fins began to freeze when she hadn't provided her with continuous heat. _Had it only been a few days? It feels like so long ago_, Kelsey thought as she tried bending her fingers so they wouldn't lock up. "How cold is it?"

"Freezing," he simply replied with a cold smile. "I thought it would be more comfortable." He wore a suit, of course, and a beige trench coat that seemed to leave him quite warm.

Kelsey curled into herself, rubbing her palms against her jean clad thighs and released a shuddering breath as Lokesh set down two bowls. One was filled with water, which was slowly freezing, and a bowl filled with what looked to be doggy kibble. She looked up, her expression unsure. "Food," he said, nodding after straightening his stance.

Kelsey looked away defiantly, leaning against the cold cement wall and he left gleefully. Glancing around the blank room, she could see a thermometer. It was hard to make out the numbers because it was a long way away, but she could tell it was lingering lower than 0.

Kelsey groaned, trying to use her power to heat herself up, but remembered that it wouldn't work. She didn't quite know what they did to her, but she knew they suppressed her power, and she didn't like it. All Kelsey knew was that she should have been colder than she was, and silently thanked that her, even though her power was limited, ability to run a little hotter than a normal human was still functioning.

Kelsey bit her chapped lip, and silently prayed that Ren and Kishan was out of harms way. She hoped Mr. Kadam and Nilima was at rest, and asked Durga, if it wasn't too much trouble, to help her survive whatever Lokesh planned.

* * *

She was gone. No trace of her except the blood smearing across the floors of her hide away. She was dragged out, that much Ren and Kishan knew, and they couldn't stand the thought of Lokesh touching her. They snarled at each other, blamed each other and threatened each other as they searched for clues to lead them to the captured girl.

Both tigers followed after the trail of foot steps and drag marks, keeping their senses open and sensitive for enemies. They went off toward the docks, and realized something; Lokesh, his minions and his ships were gone. And with them, Kelsey.

A movement caught their eyes, and relaxed when they saw a golden snake slither beside them; Fanindra. But with her, was Kishan's amulet.

Ren's and Kishan's eyes widened in horror. Even in danger, Kelsey thought of them. The sheer selflessness shocked them and it made their desire to find her even stronger. Together they agreed, they were going to _find_ her and _destroy_ Lokesh.

* * *

**A/N: Please tell me what you think and check out my other fics if you'd like. Arigato!**

**Ja ne,**

**-KiriKatana**


	2. J

**A/N: I want to thank those who reviewed. Ya'll are just too sweet. Thank you Sasha and anonymous reviewer! Here goes chapter 2:**

* * *

A day had passed, and the temperature had returned to normal. Kelsey didn't know what Lokesh had planned but she knew she wouldn't like it. Her eyes narrowed suddenly when the object of her thoughts entered the room and sent the guard away.

Lokesh set a device down onto the floor and Kelsey's eyes narrowed on it. He leered down at her as the guard entered with two others. She pressed herself as close to the wall as possible as Lokesh ordered to hold her down. Kelsey kicked and screamed and protested, telling them to release her, but soon enough her body was strapped down with more rope and chains. The device was picked up again, and it took Kelsey a moment to realize what it was. _A... hair straightener?_

Lokesh plugged it in, letting it heat up and he moved towards the bound down girl. The older man sat beside her form and slid her sleeve up to her elbow. One guard held up her cell phone, aimed directly at her. And in that moment, she knew it was recording. She also realized what her captors were up to.

Kelsey gasped, flinching away and struggled against the chain futilely. "Please don't..." she whispered, tears gathering at the corners of her eyes.

"Where is the amulet?"

"I don't know!" she shouted.

"You do!"

"_I don't!_" No matter what pain was planned, Kelsey couldn't let Lokesh know she threw it overboard. She couldn't let him know that Fanindra took it to the boys. All she needed was for him to think she hid it somewhere.

Lokesh laid a hand on her forearm, bringing the straightener closer to Kelsey's trembling wrist. "Last chance."

She spat at his face angrily, releasing a sound equivalent to a growl. The captor grimaced, wiping the saliva from his face with a cloth given to him by one of the three guards. He tossed the cloth over his shoulder and he grinned maliciously, clamping the device to her thin wrists. She screamed.

* * *

Kelsey's indicator was always on the move, but Ren and Kishan weren't able to keep up. The currently resided at a hotel room, restlessly. The cell phone on the table buzzed, leaving both brothers confused. The only one who had their numbers were Kadam, Nilima and Kelsey. Since their mentor and his granddaughter had dropped off radar, it had to be Kelsey.

Ren snatched the phone from the table and Kishan looked over his shoulder, seeing that it was in fact Kelsey messaging them. A movie clip was sent. Curious, Ren pressed play and the brother watched in horror.

"Please don't..." Kelsey pleaded on camera, eyes desperate. Her form was strapped to the floor, chains pinning her down and a metal collar around her neck gleamed off of bright lights. Tears were gathering in her eyes, threatening to fall.

_**"Where is the amulet?" **_Lokesh asked in amusement.

_**"I don't know!"**_ she shouted. Her voice revealed her absolute terror.

_**"You do,"**_ Lokesh insisted, this time a bit angrily.

_**"I don't!"**_

"Last chance." He gripped her forearm, bringing a device to her wrist. At Lokesh's threat, Kelsey spat in his face and made a growl like sound. A little part of Ren and Kishan was proud of the angry kitten, and another part was horrified at the stupid move. Lokesh wiped off the saliva with a cloth that was given to him and tossed it behind him. And with that, he grinned sadistically and clamped the device onto her wrist.

She screamed bloody Mary, struggling to find release from her binds. Kishan and Ren watched as their beloved writhed and screamed desperately and saw her wrist smoking as the device burned her flesh.

When Lokesh released her wrist, it revealed a burn mark across the once unmarred flesh. It exposed what was under the skin and left blackened edges. Kelsey whimpered, trying to keep her mouth shut.

_**"Tell me where you took it,"**_ Lokesh demanded.

_**"I will not!"**_ Kelsey shouted defiantly. An inch further up her arm, he clamped the device down, leaving her to cry out in pain.

"Say something Kelsey!" Kishan yelled, eyes watering at the image displayed. Ren tried shaking his head to remove the sudden ache in his heart and dislodge the tears streaking down his cheeks.

Lokesh removed the device. _**"Tell me!"**_

_**"No!"**_ Again, and again this went on. 15 minutes this continued. And the brothers could not look away from it.

At last Lokesh gave up, looking into the screen. _**"If you want to stop her pain, come and get her. Bring the amulet. The real one."**_

_**"Don't do it!"**_ Kelsey ordered from the floor. _**"Don't you dare come! Stay away!"**_

A guard gagged the disobedient girl, and Lokesh smirked. _**"Save the girl. Follow the chip in your phone and find her. It's not too hard." **_

* * *

Kelsey laid in a heap on her side, her hands pressed to her chest as she sobbed in pain. A woman had come in and cleaned the burns and bandaged her up, but the pain refused to ebb because of Lokesh's orders to refuse her pain medication. The woman had treated her roughly and left promptly.

The door creaked open and she flinched, curling tighter into a ball. "Please, go away. Please," she whispered, voice cracking in hysteria. Her eyes closed tightly, refusing to look at her visitor.

A cool hand pressed to her warm forehead and a warm masculine voice said, "I'm sorry, but can you sit up?" Kelsey shook her head, freeing herself from his touch. Her eyes opened wide in surprise as he carefully sat her upright and sat beside her, a hand on her upper back to help her stabilize balance.

The Asian man in his early 20's helping her had light black hair that flopped over his left eye, cut short in the back. His right eye a mossy green color and skin lightly tanned. He was built up, his body and muscles toned with obvious training. Over all, he was extremely attractive.

His strong jaw line clench as he looked at the sloppy bandage job. "What do you want?" Kelsey asked, her hoarse voice from screaming disallowing her the ability to snap at him.

He winced and told her, "I don't mean you harm. Just stand still. I want to help you."

"And why should I trust you?"

"Because I'm one of the only people here willing to risk his life in order to help you," he said, shifting her so she leaned on his chest. He took her right arm and began removing the bandages to wrap them properly.

"Why would you do that?" she pressed, eyes narrowing in suspicion.

He paused in his task and murmured, "Because I think you're the only person who can help me."

"What?" Kelsey huffed sharply. "Look, whoever you are, I can barely help myself right now. And I have two others I have to help first, so take a number."

The man sighed, "I know." He continued wrapping. "I just want you to consider it. I'll still help you even if you say no." He moved on to the left arm. "Call me J."

"J?" she frowned.

"It's easier then my real name. I have to go before anyone notices I'm gone. I'll be back soon," J promised, finishing the wrap. He eased her away and laid her down on her back. Kelsey stared at his back, her lips pressed in a thin line. He carefully slipped out the way he came and closed the heavy metal door.

* * *

**A/N: Again, thank you for those who reviewed. I was so happy to see you liked my fanfic! Please continue reviewing and the ball will keep rolling. Ja ne,**

**-KiriKatana**


	3. Siblings of 3

**A/N: Hello all! Sorry I've been away for so long. I've received a few encouraging reviews to keep going and I wanna say thank you! Y'all are just wonderful. I had doubts with the fanfic, but I'll try to keep on track. Well, here goes it!:**

A slam and a scream was heard. Kelsey howled and screeched in pain, cursing the men around her to hell. They had broken her index finger using a brick. Again, they recorded her reaction. Lokesh licked his lips in pleasure and asked, "Are you willing to talk?"

"Fuck you!" she proclaimed, her chains restraining her from kicking the man she hated the most. Rarely had she ever cussed, but this? This was an exception.

J was amongst two other guards, his gaze cast down to the ground. He cringed as he heard the brick slam down and the sound of her fingers crunching under the force made him sick. Her blood curdling scream chilled him. "Answer me properly! Tell me where you put the Damen Amulet piece!" Lokesh hissed.

J looked to see he had broken her thumb that time. "I don't know where it is! I didn't put it anywhere!" Kelsey answered hoarsely. Her voice broke as she uttered the last word.

"Liar!" The brick came down on her middle finger. She shrieked in hurt and anger. "You gave it to them, didn't you?"

Sobs racked her body, her breath came out in ragged breaths and her heart raced. Kelsey couldn't move, couldn't do anything to help or protect herself. She heard the brick slam down twice before she felt the pain in her pinky and ring finger. She took a deep breath, trying in vain to hold the excruciating pain in, but couldn't help the sound of sheer agony erupting from her throat. Lokesh had damaged her left hand's fingers considerably, and there was probably little J could do to help heal them. Just wrapping them would be insufficient.

Lokesh turned to her phone, which still recorded the torturous event, and announced menacingly, "If you do not hurry, she will not be saved from harms way. I'll be sure to inflict more damage in the future. Your clock is ticking."

* * *

Kelsey's scream was audible through the tiny phones speaker and so was the echoing sound of her fingers snapping and crunching under the brick Lokesh used. It killed Ren and Kishan to even watch it. They were headed to Mumbai, where her chip says she's located, and had stopped when Ren felt his phone vibrate in the bag slung around his broad tiger back. _**"Answer me properly! Tell me where you put the Damen Amulet piece!"**_ Lokesh growled, lifting the brick threateningly.

_**"I don't know where it is! I didn't put it anywhere!"**_ Kelsey cried out.

_**"Liar!"**_ The brick came down on her middle finger sharply. _**"You gave it to them, didn't you?"**_

Heart wrenching sobs was her answer. Wide eyes were filled with glittering tears that tracked down her face in streams. She struggled against her restraints, but it was completely futile. At her lack of a reply, Lokesh scowled and broke the last remaining fingers of her left hand. He whipped around to face the camera. _**"If you do not hurry, she will not be saved from harms way. I'll be sure to inflict more damage in the future. Your clock is ticking." **_

The video ended abruptly and Kishan's eyes were wide in horror. Ren closed the phone, clenching his jaw and his vision blurred with tears yet to fall. The brothers glanced at each other and took to their tiger forms, darting through the trees to get to their destination quickly. They had two to three days more or less left on their journey, yet they knew they had possibly less to get there. Their resolve was strengthened at the recent video. They would stop at nothing and nothing would stop them in saving the girl they loved.

* * *

Kelsey gasped sharply at the pain shooting down her hand as J tried straightening her broken pinky. She bit down on her lip hard, leaving her teeth to dig into the tender flesh and broke the skin. Her lip began to bleed and J released his hold on her hand to take a towel to her mouth, removing the blood pooling there.

"Damn it Kelsey, don't do that," he admonished worriedly, and let her bite the towel as he began working on her fingers once more. She made a choking sound as he pulled at her ring finger cautiously. "Sorry, I know it hurts. You just have to keep still. I'm not really that good at straightening broken bones, but I'm the only one you got for now."

Kelsey grunted softly in response once he let her ring finger go and then he pulled her middle finger, leaving her to shriek. It came out muffled past the towel. Cusses were elicited from her, but nothing came out clear and J ignored her, moving to her index finger quietly.

Kelsey jumped at J's suddenness and accidentally kicked him in the gut instinctively. J grunted before shaking it off and started working her thumb. At last, he finished and wrapped each finger individually carefully. "Do you want to know what Lokesh plans for you next?" he asked, voice timid. J removed the towel in her mouth and she shook her head.

"No. I'll be fine J," Kelsey whispered, her right hand gliding over her left softly, being sure as to not hurt her damaged hand. "I'd rather not dwell on what he may or may not do to me."

He nodded, eyes saddening. "I understand. I wish I could help more."

"What you're doing is monumental. I'm glad at least someone cares about what happens to me in this place."

J cleared his throat and winced. "I'm not the only one Kelsey."

She turned to look at him, a frown placed upon her face. "Who else?"

He pointed up at the camera in the corner of the room. Its red light blared down at them, signaling they were recording them. "My twin sister, Jae Hwa is up there in security surveillance to make sure no one sees what I'm doing for you. My elder brother is the officer that guards you from the outside. You asked him a question on the first day you woke up, but he wasn't able to answer for the simple fact that Jae Hwa wasn't monitoring the surveillance then. Lokesh moved him outside the door just in case he was tempted to speak to you."

Kelsey thought back, but couldn't really remember the man's features. He was Asian, but she never really assessed him. "I don't really remember him."

"That's alright," J said, waving it away. "But just to let you know, we're all working to set you free."

"But why?"

"I told you before," he murmured albeit sadly. "I think you're the only one who can help me."

**A/N: … And this concludes my lovely chapter. Please review, I would be so grateful. I'm not one to withhold chapters for so-and-so many reviews, but I'd really like it if you'd click the little unoffending review button and leave me a nice (or not-so-nice) comment on how I'm doing. Thanks to those who reviewed! Til next time, ja ne!**

**-KiriKatana**


	4. Jae Hwa

**A/N: Hey, hey! I updated! Hope it's ohkay. I'm not Korean, nor do I know everything about Korean mythology, but I'm an avid fan of al that is mythology and I hope I do it justice! Well, I won't keep you long. Here we go!:**

"_Tell me now_!" Lokesh yelled, his eyes furious. Kelsey screamed as a thin silver ornamental rod was driven under her nail, wedging deep into her nail bed. Guttural shrieks bubbled up from within as the sharp pain in her right hand intensified. Her pinky throbbed as he released his hold on the rod and let it keep its place there. "Tell me, dear Kelsey. I will stop hurting you if you tell me where their home is located and where they keep the amulet," he promised, voice coming off as sickly sweet.

It was tempting. Oh how it was a tempting offer. Just the thought of the pain stopping nearly made her tell him she'd thrown the amulet over board with Fanindra. How close she would tell him the exact address of the boys' home. And how close she would have betrayed them. "Kiss... my... ass," she hissed, eyes narrowing in spite. "I'll never... tell you a... thing!"

Lokesh's expression darkened as he motioned for a guard to hand over another rod. This one had a butterfly made of what looked to be crystal at its end. A thin chain dangled from it, holding a tiny tinkling silver bell. '_At least it's pretty_,' Kelsey mused bitterly and darkly. '_I wonder if I die... will it still be in my finger?_'

Her captor and torturer shoved the rod into her middle fingers nail and she threw her head back, hitting it harshly on the ground, screeching. Her legs flailed, but couldn't move far because of the restraints and her left hand slammed against the concrete floor in her attempt to escape. It pulsated and immediately she knew she'd ruined whatever work J did on it. "Be a good girl and smile at the camera," Lokesh demanded as he released the rod. "Your tigers are on their way to save you. Give them the most pathetic face you can muster. Let them relish at your pain. Tell them to hurry and come for you."

Kelsey refused, but he grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at the camera. Vaguely, she felt something warm and thick trickle out the back of her head, sliding down her neck. Wearily she grinned, flashing red stained teeth from the blood gliding over her bitten tongue. She cleared her voice, wincing as she did so and said, "Don't come for me. I will never forgive you two if you come for me. Ren, Kishan." Lokesh slid another rod into her index finger and she howled, blood dribbling down her chin and onto her chest. This one had a miniscule glass tiger. It was white and had black stripes. Her dull brown eyes looked over it in wonderment and a small smile formed on her lips. "I love you Ren," she sighed, closing her eyes. "I'm sorry." Another rod slipped into her ring finger and she cried out, choking on the invadence of blood in her throat. "I'm... sorry."

* * *

Kishan and Ren breathed in sharply at the sight of yet another rod shoved under Kelsey's nails. "Fuck," Kishan growled, eyes murderess at the sight. Ren snarled at Lokesh as he grasped his loves chin and forced her to look into the camera. She smiled fakely, blood coated thick on her usually white teeth and she said, "_**Don't come for me. I will never forgive you two if you coe for me. Ren, Kishan.**_"

Lokesh drove a rod into her index finger and she screamed, chest heaving in exertion. Blood dripped down out of her mouth, smearing across the cement and the already dirtied shirt she was clad in. Her eyes caught the decoration at the end of the rod and she quieted, serenity touching her tense features.

The brothers leaned closer to the screen and saw it was some kind of white and black animal made of glass. They couldn't distinguish what it was, but it must've been something she adored since her screams were cut short. "_**I love you Ren**_," she sighed, closing her eyes. "_**I'm sorry.**_" Another rod pushed into her ring finger and she choked after an abrupt gasp. She began coughing and spitting at the blood in her windpipe. "_**I'm**_... _**sorry**_."

The video cut out and Ren slammed his fist into the nearest tree. "It's all my fault!" he shouted. Kishan sat quietly, his hands in his lap, phone limply held. His hand tightened around it as Ren hit the defenseless tree again. "Why isn't she telling us to come get her? Why isn't she telling him what he wants?" Ren lost it, taking on his tiger form and roaring in fury and anguish. He shook as he roared again, and Kishan threw his phone, cracking its delicate glass screen.

"Damn it Ren! Shut the fuck up!" he ordered sharply, gold eyes dangerous. The tiger snarled, circling his brother with the threat of pouncing. "We have to go get her. Now!"

Obsidian fur replaced his bronze skin and the pair watched each other, baring their fangs. They growled before taking off into the forest, seeming to put aside tensions and focus on the task at hand. Kishan was vaguely worried about his phone, but remembered Ren still had his in the pack on his back. No more angry, petty bouts. They would tread carefully and use their anger positively. No more mistakes.

* * *

An Asian girl with a pale face entered quietly, her foot steps making little to no sounds as she made her way to a broken Kelsey. Her short black hair was feathery, just brushing the tops of her shoulders and covered her right eye. Her left eye was the same mossy green color as J's, and immediately Kelsey knew she was his sister.

The girl was short, extremely short compared to J, and looked like a more feminine version of him. No matter, she was exceedingly pretty. "Kelsey?" she whispered. She even sounded a bit the same as him.

Kelsey groaned in response as J's twin kneeled beside her and brushed aside the hair covering Kelsey's face. "You're... You're J's sister?"

"J?" she asked, confused. Then she realized and smiled. "Yes, I'm his sister. I'm Jae Hwa."

"Jae... Hwa," Kelsey sighed and nodded. "Sorry... I'm a bit... incoherent."

"You seem coherent enough to use extensive vocabulary," she giggled. Kelsey let out a raspy laugh then winced.

Jae Hwa quit laughing, and immediately apologized. "I'm sorry. Jung-keun says I'm a clueless babbler. I shouldn't be laughing in this type of situation." She helped her sit up. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I was stabbed... by a porcupine," Kelsey admitted, lifting her right hand up weakly to reveal the rods sticking out of her fingers still. Jae Hwa made a move to help remove them, but the wounded girl pulled her hand away. "Lokesh commanded that the guards... to leave them in. I don't want you... to get caught."

Jae Hwa looked her over sadly and nodded quietly. "You must be in a lot of pain."

"I am," Kelsey sighed and J's sister lifted a bottle of water for her to drink. She drunk greedily, taking as much as she could and coughed when she took too much in. Jae Hwa pulled the bottle away and rubbed Kelsey's back. When she calmed, Kelsey asked, "Who's watching the surveillance?"

"Ju-yung, my older brother," Jae Hwa answered. "I wanted to meet you."

"Me?" she murmured. "Why does J need... my help?" Jae Hwa gave a sheepish look. "Actually... All three of us need your help."

"All three of you?" Kelsey asked, eyes widening.

"My family was cursed long ago," she said, eyes downcast. "Haemosu, our sun deity in Korea, is... upset with us. Long ago, my ancestor was a loyal servant of Haemosu. He was a warrior with an extremely high ranking and one of the most trusted in the palace. One day, he had vanished and with him, the five headed dragon that pulled Haemosu's chariot; a rare dragon that was a part of the sun deity's prized possessions. My ancestor was caught stealing the dragon with the assistance of his son, a dragon charmer, and was cursed, which in turn cursed his entire family line. And that means Ju-yung, Jung-keun and myself must become an amur leopard for 12 hours per day; the same amount of time it took for Haemosu to capture the theif."

Kelsey frowned. "I'm sorry... but how does this connect... to me? I may have experience with... cats but I don't see how I am able to... help you."

"Kelsey, you are the revered chosen daughter of Durga. The goddess that has chosen you is an acquaintance with Haemosu," Jae Hwa explained patiently.

"They're friends?"

"In simple terms, yes."

"And you want me to speak... with Durga to help you?"

"Yes." Kelsey was quiet a while, her thoughts tumbling around in her head. She would help them. Of course she would! The fact that Haemosu cursed a whole family for a mistake their ancestors made was wrong! But... she had other responsibilities. Other things she had to be sure to finish before beginning a new task. Then again, it seemed more as if they wanted her to speak with Durga. Other than the connection with Durga, she saw no other ties with Haemosu, and thus she wouldn't have to do much more really.

'_**What's one teensy chat with a goddess? They are helping me now and it's the**_ _**least I can do,'**_ she thought with pursed lips. _**'Well, if I stay alive long enough to speak to Durga again.'**_

"You don't have to decide now," Jae Hwa said quickly and nervously. "I understand you have to help two other people, but when Anik said-"

"Wait," Kelsey ordered, eyes narrowing. "Anik? As in... As in Anik Kadam?"

The cursed girl blinked once. Twice. Then answered, "Yes. Why?"

Tears began to blur Kelsey's vision at the name. "Mr. Kadam," she cried softly.

"What's wrong? Are you all right? Did I do something?" Jae Hwa panicked, looking to the camera for advice from her older brother with no prevail.

"When I was captured," Kelsey sobbed quietly, "he and Nilima were... taken from us. Disappeared. I don't know... if they're okay or if they're hurt. Or..." she trailed off, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry Kelsey. I-" A sharp knock sounded from her awaiting twin brother, Jung-keun, and Jae Hwa jumped, laying the crying girl down softly. "I have to go. Guards are coming this way for a check up. I'm sorry, so sorry," she whispered and quickly left the room.

* * *

**A/N: Hey, I updated in a somewhat timely manner. Proud of me, right? Right? No? Well, that's ohkay... I guess. I'm doing this all from my new Asus tablet since my 17th birthday was on Friday the 13th (Awesome? I know right?). I got it as a gift since my family is tired of me hogging the computer all the time. (I blame Fanfiction).**

**Anywho, you all know the drill! Review with comments, questions or etc. Tell me how I'm doing, neh? I love to hear from ya'll! Ja ne!**

**-KiriKatana **


End file.
